Upgrades Have Consequences
by seriousJACKfan
Summary: There could have been a very different outcome to SG1's experiment with the Tok'ra armbands. S/J. Rated M for language-not sure if that's necessary, but just in case. Also messed up the title at first, now it's correct.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during and after the episode 'Upgrades,' with a radically different outcome to that episode. I've messed around with the overall timing of the show, making Kinsey the Vice President a couple of years early, and bringing Agent Malcolm Barrett in before he appeared in the series. Also, Harry Maybourne is loose and is sort of only a semi-baddie.**

Samantha Carter gazes into Jack O'Neill's eyes through the force field that separates them. She is trapped, with Jaffa approaching behind her, and the entire structure set to blow up in a few minutes.

He could still run—he might even make it out—but he won't go without her.

"Go!" she begs him. "Please, sir... go..."

"No!" he cries. He turns back toward her and she sees his expression as he realizes what is going to happen. She is going to die, and he knows in that instant just how much he cares for her. The shock of that knowledge is like a blow, and he is frozen...

Fate intervenes when the force field is unexpectedly disabled. She is too stunned to move in that first second, but he grabs her and they run.

**~x~**

In the debriefing, back at the SGC, they sit silent, as far from each other as possible, refusing to meet one another's eyes.

A fuming General Hammond reads them the riot act. She, Daniel and the Colonel have broken so many regulations, Hammond has to have a list to be sure to cover them all! Disobeying orders! Endangering non-military persons! Endangering the security of the base! Leaving the base without permission! Engaging the Stargate without permission! Assaulting Air Force personnel during the use of the gate (even though the control room techs protest that they are fine)! Going off-world against specific orders! Appropriating Air Force materiel—weapons and explosives—without permission! Risking their own lives and the life of another (specifically Teal'c, as it was he who came to rescue them)! Lying to their commanding officer! Lying to the base CMO!

Samantha keeps her eyes on the table.

None of them have ever seen General Hammond this angry. He finishes the list and throws the piece of paper down on the table, sits there a moment, breathing hard, his furious gaze moving from one to another of the three miscreants. One highly-charged, silent moment passes. And then the hammer falls.

Charges are being filed against Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Dr. Jackson is being dismissed from his position with the SGC. The orders have come directly from Washington. Hammond's argument that they were under alien influence has been dismissed as specious. Carter and O'Neill will be tried in court martial. Until further notice, they are confined to base, and are banned from levels 27 and 28. Jackson has eight hours to clear any personal possessions from the base, and vacate his office, lab and quarters.

"This is the best I could do for you," Hammond says warningly. "Do not step out of line, or you will be incarcerated. Officials are on their way here from Washington to oversee the process, as well as my actions in this matter. You will be questioned closely as to your behavior." Hammond comes to his feet and they all follow suit. "Dismissed!"

Hammond asks Teal'c to stay, and the others leave the briefing room silently. Both O'Neill and Carter stand at attention and salute solemnly before they go—a gesture which the General returns before he turns and stalks into his office.

Daniel looks crushed and does not acknowledge his teammates as they all leave. Samantha follows him into the lift and O'Neill steps in behind them. The silence is deafening until O'Neill finally speaks;

"It'll be all right, kids. This is some kind of mistake..."

His voice trails off uncertainly, however. The others say nothing.

She follows Daniel to his office. Somewhere along the corridor they lose O'Neill, but neither comments.

Daniel gazes distractedly around his cluttered space.

Two SFs arrive and enter to stand just inside the door. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson. Our orders are to see that you don't pack any artifacts."

"Some of these things belong to me," he objects. "They have nothing to do with the Stargate! They came from digs here on Earth!"

"I'm sorry. You'll have to talk to General Hammond about that."

Daniel's eyes are red as he turns to Samantha. "They aren't going to let me take anything, are they?"

She shakes her head sadly. "No."

There is nothing they can say to comfort one another, so she leaves shortly and heads for her lab. It is locked and guarded. The SF gives her a sorrowful look. Not sure what to do next, she finally decides to go to her own quarters. O'Neill is standing against the wall outside the door.

"I'm locked out of my office," he says.

She nods. "My lab is locked, too. Daniel got into his office, but there are two guards there to make sure he takes only personal stuff."

"Can I come in?" he asks as she opens the door.

She pushes it wide. "Why not?" He follows her inside.

He looks around the room. There are generally no security cameras in private quarters, but he wants to be certain. When he is assured they are unobserved, he goes to her and looks into her eyes. Slowly he raises his hands and gently cups her face. When she makes no move to withdraw, he leans in and kisses her, tentatively at first, and then more deeply. His hands fall to her shoulders and then wrap around her and pull her close. She responds by sliding her hands between their bodies and up around his neck. Her fingers slip into the hair at the back of his head, sending chills down his spine.

At last he raises his head, and releases her. They are both a little breathless as they part.

"I'm sorry, Carter," he says softly. "Forgive me—I just needed to do that."

"It's okay," she says, and there are tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

His brows go up in surprise. "For what?"

"For not leaving me back there on the ship. For staying with me."

"I'd have never left you, Carter. I couldn't—because, I couldn't live..."

"Shh." She puts her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. We can't say those things..." Her voice trails off and they gaze at each other. Finally they both look away. She licks her lips and he runs a hand through his hair. They each take a step apart.

He clears his throat, turning his eyes around the room, looking at nothing. From his pocket he takes a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. "The General gave this to me just before the briefing," he says.

She opens the paper and reads what is written there.

_Colonel. Major. President Hayes has suffered a mild stroke. Kinsey is now Acting President. He has named NID Director Roland Niles to oversee the Stargate program—Niles will arrive in a few hours. You must leave SGC immediately. I believe your lives are in danger. You need to disappear until I can work this out._


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't tell you how excited I am that so many people have followed, favorited and reviewed my story! Thank you all for reading! **

**Special Thank You to**_**, jean **__**d'arc, dpdp, vcm, patriciaS**_**, **_**EvM1, Zoser**_** and **_**Guestonline!**_** Your comments mean a lot to me!**

**To the guest reviewer who said the story seems hurried – Thank you for pointing that out! I have tried to improve on that in this chapter, and yet it's still a very short chapter :( I will work on writing longer ones with more detail. (I don't think there's much danger of me going 'A.R.' on you.)**

From Chapter 1:

From his pocket O'Neill takes a folded piece of paper and hands it to her. "The General gave this to me just before the briefing," he says.

Samantha opens the paper and reads what is written there.

_Colonel. Major. President Hayes has suffered a mild stroke. Kinsey is now Acting President. He has named NID Director Roland Niles to oversee the Stargate program—Niles will arrive in a few hours. You must leave SGC immediately. I believe your lives are in danger. You need to disappear until I can work this out._

Chapter 2

Samantha's jaw drops as she reads, then a look of rage suffuses her features. "That bastard Kinsey!" she hisses. "How sick is the President?"

"This is all I know, Carter." O'Neill speaks quietly, indicating the paper she is holding. "I think Hammond kept Teal'c back to give him more intel."

"This is directed to you and me," she says. "What about Daniel? We can't just leave him here. He'll be in danger, too."

"I think that's why Hammond ordered him to leave today."

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

O'Neill's considers for a moment. "He may be safer if he's not with us," he points out. "We can get in touch with him after we're gone. After all, he's been officially told to leave the Mountain."

"But we're confined to base."

He huffs a laugh, remembering their escapade to O'Malley's a few nights ago. "Since when would that stop us..."

He pauses abruptly as there is a soft knock at the door. O'Neill and Samantha exchange a look.

She goes to the door. "Who is it?" she calls softly.

"It is I," Teal'c's deep voice comes through the door.

She opens the door and the Jaffa steps silently into the room and engages the latch behind him.

"Teal'c," O'Neill says.

"O'Neill. MajorCarter. GeneralHammond has just spoken to me. He wished me to relate to the two of you everything he knows about this situation."

"I figured that's what he wanted," O'Neill says. "Go ahead."

"He has learned that Kinsey has isolated President Hayes in the hospital by replacing his guards and aides with NID agents. Thus Hayes likely does not know what is going on and none of his directives can reach the proper people."

"I see." O'Neill frowns. "So Hayes is not seriously ill?"

"Not according to General Hammond's information. At least not as seriously as Kinsey claims."

"That's good," the Colonel says.

"It appears that Kinsey has planned ahead for just such an opportunity as this, and all of his people were ready to be put in place."

"Bastard!" Samantha exclaims again, with even more heat.

"Vocabulary's startin' to sound a bit limited, Carter," O'Neill comments.

"Sorry, sir. I'll try to be more creative in the future," she replies.

Teal'c raises an eyebrow, and continues. "The General is going to announce shortly that the two of you will be transferred to Peterson and incarcerated there. He is sending Colonel Dixon and SG3 to escort you there. Between here and there you will 'escape' and be picked up by a friend to be taken to a safe location."

"He must really think we're in danger," Samantha says.

"The General believes that Kinsey has given orders for the three of you to be quietly eliminated as soon as possible."

"That effing bastard!" Samantha blurts.

"Indeed," Teal'c says, unperturbed.

O'Neill brings up a hand to cover a smirk, and gives her a 'what-the-hell' look. "That's your idea of creativity?"

"Sorry, sir," she says, not very sincerely.

O'Neill continues to stare at her briefly and then sobers and turns back to Teal'c. "Did the General tell you where he's getting his information?"

"He did not name names, O'Neill. He said only that he had been contacted by a reliable source, with impeachable connections to the President."

O'Neill blinks at that. "Someone from Washington, then?"

"He did not specify. Obviously it is someone he trusts, or he would not be acting upon the information."

O'Neill nods in agreement. "What about Daniel?"

"DanielJackson will be encouraged to leave the base as soon as possible, and will be provided with a driver when he goes. That driver will not take him home, but rather will bring him to join you at the safe house."

"Can you go and tell Daniel what's happening?" Samantha asks.

"I am not sure that is wise. He may be safer not knowing until he joins you and O'Neill."

"But he's going to resist being rushed," she objects.

"It would be out of character if he did not," Teal'c says. "If he is too compliant, someone may get suspicious."

"Right," O'Neill says. "Leave it be. He's not much good at subterfuge."

She knows he's correct, but she is still worried.

"Anything else, Teal'c?" the Colonel says.

"GeneralHammond instructed me to tell you he is 'calling in all of his markers' and doing everything he can before Kinsey's agents arrive at the SGC, as they will undoubtedly relieve him of command at that time. All SG teams currently off base have been placed on leave and instructed to 'make themselves scarce' and wait for orders from you or Colonel Dixon."

"Which teams are off base?"

"There are eight of them." Teal'c lists them quickly.

"What about you?" Samantha asks Teal'c.

"I have not been implicated—as yet. However, the General believes I should go with you, since the NID has shown considerable interest in me in the past."

"I agree," O'Neill says. "We don't want you sent to Area 51 to be experimented on. When will SG3 come and get us?"

"It will be soon. Hammond wants you away from here long before the NID arrives. If you have anything in your quarters that you wish to take, you should get it."

"I think we need to destroy the note, sir," Samantha suggests, holding it up.

He nods. "Good idea."

She rips the note into tiny pieces, then goes into the bathroom and flushes them down the toilet. She packs a small duffle with a change of clothes and some personal items while O'Neill goes to his quarters. He returns, also with a small bag, and he is now wearing black jeans and a black tee, as well as a black shirt-jacket. His boots have been exchanged for high-tech running shoes, predictably also black. She resists making a remark about cat-burglars, as she goes into the bathroom to follow his lead and change into dark clothes and similar footwear.

**~0~**

General Hammond faces the leaders of the fifteen SG teams left on base in the briefing room.

"We are going to have visitors," he tells them. "NID Director Niles will be arriving in the next few hours with some of his staff. He's been given authority over Stargate Command by Acting President Kinsey."

Every man there reacts with dismay.

"Sir," Colonel Martin of SG9 is first to speak up. "Why is Kinsey the acting President? Where's Hayes?"

"The President is ill. I don't know a lot of details. Apparently the President has had a stroke. And for now Kinsey is in charge. You all know that Kinsey has no love for the Stargate Program. I am assuming that Niles will take command of the base, and that I will be relieved."

"Sir!" There is chorus of exclamations.

"Listen to me," Hammond overrides them. "You are all to follow Director Niles' orders _to the letter!_ I don't want any of you to endanger yourselves, or your teams by showing any resistance. Is that clear?"

Reluctantly, they all agree.

"Sir," Colonel Martin says, glancing around. "Where's Dixon? And O'Neill?"

"Colonel Dixon and SG3 are on a special assignment. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are in custody, by order of Acting President Kinsey."

A shocked murmuring fills the room.

"Gentlemen!" Hammond raises his voice and they quiet. "Remember what I told you. Follow any order that Niles and his people give you! _That _is an order from me. _Is that clear?_"

There is a series of reluctant 'Yes, sirs' from all of those present.

"Very well," Hammond says. "Dismissed."

The team leaders file silently out of the briefing room, and go to inform their teams what is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again so much to you who have reviewed!**

Chapter 3

SG3 arrives within the hour, and O'Neill, Samantha and Teal'c go quietly. It is late afternoon as they are loaded into the back of a security van. Colonel Dixon and his second, Major Vic Sharp, ride in the back with them, while Lieutenants Coco and Garcia are up front. At a nod from Dixon, Sharp pulls a storage box from under the seat, and unlocks it. From inside he hands out zats, and Berettas with extra ammo to each of them. He also gives them each combat knives.

"Sorry we couldn't sneak your staff weapon off base, Teal'c," Dixon says.

Teal'c replies with a forgiving bow of his head.

"How do we pull off this escape?" O'Neill asks.

"We'll be met on one of the back roads between here and Peterson. Our van's gonna have a flat tire, and we'll be sitting ducks when your friend comes along. I should tell you, Jack—it's Harry Maybourne who's picking you up."

"What!" O'Neill exclaims. "That rat bastard! What the hell's going on?" He ignores Samantha's smirk.

"He contacted General Hammond and offered to help. He's actually the one who filled the General in on what's happening. I don't know the whole story, but it seems Maybourne and the NID are not on the same page now that Kinsey is taking over."

O'Neill growls in his throat and grabs onto the seat as the van takes a left off the highway, and bounces along a gravel road. "Huh!" he huffs. "Okay. What about the other SG teams? Teal'c says Hammond has plans?"

"They're laying low. We can contact them through Colonel Markus' wife."

"They're separated now," Samantha says. "Kelly's living in Denver." Kelly Vale Markus is also Air Force, stationed at Peterson, and though it is not generally known, was once in Black Ops.

"That's why she's the go-between. She's using her maiden name again. Makes it less obvious."

"How do we stay in touch with you?" O'Neill asks.

"Burner phones." Dave pulls three of them from his pocket and hands them over. "Kelly has one; her number's programmed in. Mine and Vic's too." He gestures toward Sharp.

"Where's Maybourne taking us?"

"Don't know. Hammond figured it's safer that way."

The van slows and Dixon's radio crackles. "Colonel."

"Yeah, Coco," Dave responds.

"This is the spot, sir."

"Okay. Pull over. Any sign of our contact?"

"No, sir."

The vehicle stops, and a few moments later the back doors are unlatched and opened by Lt. Garcia. The passengers climb out. They are on a narrow wooded back road, which O'Neill realizes is nowhere near Peterson Field. As they look around, a figure walks out of the trees, and several weapons come to bear on him.

"It's just me," Harry Maybourne says, raising his hands.

"You alone?" Dixon asks, keeping his P90 on target.

"Yep," Maybourne assures him. "Hello, Jack. Good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same, Harry. Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Once we're on the way." Maybourne turns to Dave. "Colonel Dixon, you and your team are not to return to the SGC. Call in and say that you've been asked to take an assignment for General Hall at Peterson. He'll cover for you. Don't go to the base, however. Hall already knows what's happening. Find different transportation and then come to the safe house."

"I don't know where the safe house is."

"Call Kelly when you're ready and she'll let you know."

Dixon nods.

"Jack. Major Carter. Teal'c." Maybourne jerks his head toward the woods. "We need to get going."

"Thank, Dave," O'Neill reaches out to shake Dixon's hand. "You guys watch your back. See you later." Beckoning to Carter and Teal'c, he follows Maybourne into the trees.

They walk perhaps a hundred yards through the thicket, until they reach an overgrown track that is little more than an abandoned driveway. Maybourne leads them a few yards along until they come to an old black SUV.

"This is it." Maybourne climbs into the driver's seat.

Samantha and Teal'c get in the back and O'Neill takes the passenger seat. Nobody talks as Maybourne starts the vehicle, and drives slowly along the track. After about two miles they intersect with a dirt road, and Maybourne turns south. It is dark by now.

"How far?" O'Neill asks after a bit.

"About thirty miles. We're heading into the mountains."

O'Neill nods. "You wanna fill us in now?"

"You already know that President Hayes has been hospitalized with what appears to be a minor stroke. The circumstances are suspicious. We think he was given something to simulate a stroke. He had an appointment at Walter Reed this morning at eleven, for a physical. His regular physician, Dr. Summers, was taken ill just before the appointment time, and another doctor was sent in his place. A man named Mason. Dr. Mason said he shares a practice with Summers. During the exam, the President supposedly complained of dizziness and headache. Dr. Mason diagnosed the stroke on the spot."

"That sounds a little too pat," O'Neill comments sarcastically.

"Exactly," Maybourne agrees. "At that point, it appears that Kinsey had already begun to send in his own people to relieve the Secret Service agents who would ordinarily be guarding the President. By one p.m. word came down that Hayes was unable to perform his duties, and Kinsey had been sworn in as Acting President."

"Do we know how the President really is?" Samantha asks.

"No, we don't," Maybourne replies. "Kinsey has him locked up tight. He seems to control enough of the medical staff to pull it off. Now, mind you, Kinsey had already heard about SG1's little adventure earlier today. He set this whole thing in motion, and then ordered a crackdown on the SGC, using your team as the excuse."

"How is it that you know all this, Harry?" O'Neill demands.

"Luckily, one of those people assigned to isolate Hayes is a special investigator working undercover, as an NID agent. His name's Malcolm Barrett. The President appointed him secretly to investigate the NID. He contacted me early this morning, and told me what's going on."

"Why?" O'Neill breaks in.

"Why what?"

"Why contact you, Harry? Of all people!"

Maybourne glances over at O'Neill with a grin. "Because I also work for the President, Jack."

O'Neill's jaw drops. "What..."

Maybourne's grin gets wider. "You had no idea did you? Damn. I guess I've been playing my part pretty well!"

"What!" O'Neill is staring at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Son of a bitch! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope. It's the truth."

O'Neill still looks like he's been hit by a truck. "Fuck! How!? You recruited me for the NID when we pulled that sting..."

"Yeah... Sorry about that, Jack. You were pulled in undercover so that I didn't have to give myself away."

O'Neill is speechless for a full ten seconds after that statement. "I was cover for you?! Son of a bitch!"

"Sorry, Jack," Harry says again. "It wasn't my idea."

O'Neill indulges in several moments of very colorful language. Finally he calms down. "You were arrested and tried for treason! You've been in prison for a year!"

"Yeah. Sort of. You'd be amazed what you can find out in prison, Jack."

O'Neill simply shakes his head and stares out the window.

After a few moments of silence Samantha speaks up. "Colonel Maybourne, you're saying Kinsey was able to pull all this off in just a few hours? He has that kind of organization in place?"

"Oh, yes," Harry assures her. "He has complete control of the NID now, plus the political power of the Vice Presidency."

"He can't keep President Hayes isolated forever!"

"No. But he can do it long enough to bring down the SGC. We think his plan is to make the Stargate public, and do it in such a way that Hayes looks like he's guilty of starting a war with the Goa'uld, and putting the planet in jeopardy."

"Holy Hannah."

"Hayes would be forced to resign, or be impeached, and Kinsey would be President. But first Kinsey has to get all of you out of the way."

"Harry, who do we have on our side?" O'Neill demands.

"Most of the Joint Chiefs are with us. That means the military. But of course the Acting President is Commander in Chief—so that's not as straightforward as it sounds. Any General who goes against his orders would be committing treason."

"What do we do about this?" Samantha exclaims.

"That should be self-evident," Teal'c says calmly. Both Samantha and O'Neill turn to look at him. "We must reach President Hayes," Teal'c continues, "and ensure that he is freed from Kinsey's control."

"You got it, big fella," Harry confirms, grinning.

O'Neill looks from Teal'c to Harry. "To do that, we'll have to get to Washington."

**~0~**

It is 1800 hours when Hammond receives a call from the guard post at ground level that officials from Washington have arrived. "Have them escorted down to my office," he instructs.

NID Director Roland Niles is a man of about Hammond's age. Thin and spare, with receding brown hair, and a perpetual frown, he makes Hammond think of the stereotype of an old schoolmaster—all he needs are the half-glasses perched on his nose, and the pointing stick in his hand. His nasal New England accent rounds out the picture.

Niles comes straight to the point, holding out an envelope to Hammond. "These are your orders from Acting President Kinsey. You are relieved."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! I finally figured out how to reply directly, so those reviewers who were signed in to the site should have gotten private messages from me. If that didn't happen, just know that I really appreciate your comments!**

**Hope my people aren't too much out of character. Please give your honest opinion if you review.**

**This writing business is fun! **

**Oh—am I supposed to put in a disclaimer? I don't own anything having to do with Stargate, and I don't make any money. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From Chapter 3:

Niles comes straight to the point, holding out an envelope to Hammond. "These are your orders from Acting President Kinsey. You are relieved."

Chapter 4

Hammond slowly opens the envelope in his hands and removes the papers inside. He begins to read;

"To Major General George Hammond; Upon receipt of this notification, you are hereby relieved of command of the SGC, by order of Robert Kinsey, Acting President..."

Hammond raises his head and meets the triumphant gaze of NID Director Niles.

The General's lips purse slightly as he contemplates wiping that look from Nile's face. He speaks slowly, and with relish: "Evidently, Mr. Niles, neither you nor the Acting President has bothered to read the standing orders, issued by the Joint Chiefs, and approved by a Congressional decree, regarding Stargate Command. Orders that go into effect if just such a situation as this should arise."

Niles' eyes bulge slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Under the condition that the President is deceased, incapacitated, or in any other way unable to exercise the responsibilities of his office, no changes may be made in the command structure of the SGC for at least four days from the time that such conditions are declared. That means for the next three days and eighteen hours you have no power to relieve me, or to interfere in any way with the functioning of this facility."

Niles' face reddens with fury. "You're lying! There is no such order!"

"Oh, indeed there is." Hammond picks up a paper which is on his desk and offers it to Niles. "Read for yourself."

As Niles appears momentarily incapable of movement or speech, one of the men who had entered with him steps forward. "May I see that? My name is Samuel T. Cogley. I'm an attorney for the NID." He is a small man, with a face lined with worry, and blue eyes bright with intelligence. He takes the paper Hammond is extending, puts on a pair of reading glasses which he finds in his pocket, and begins to read the paper carefully.

"Give me that!" Finally recovering himself, Niles steps forward and reaches to snatch the paper from Cogley's hand.

The lawyer evades him handily, and continues to study the paper in his hand. At length he raises his head and confronts Niles. "It appears that the General is correct, Mr. Niles. This is an official copy of the order he just described to you."

"I have my orders from President Kinsey..."

"Which you can carry out in three days and eighteen hours, as the General said. Until then you have no authority over this facility."

"Find a way to break that order!" Niles hisses.

"Mr. Niles, this is an official order signed by President Hayes' predecessor, and the Head of the Joint Chiefs, with the seal of the United States Congress affixed. There is no way to break it."

Hammond is certain that Niles is going to have an apoplectic seizure. Fearing that he himself will not be able to contain his amusement, he calls a security team, and has Niles and his companions escorted to guest quarters on one of the upper levels. "Station guards outside the doors," he orders. "These men have no access to any part of this facility."

Cogley returns the order to the General before he leaves. "I've never seen one of these before, General, though I have heard of them. In the history of the United States, there have been only a handful of these orders issued. The 'Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree' is so rare, many historians have even dismissed it as a myth. The only higher legal authority in the United States is the Constitution. I believe the last President to issue one of these was FDR." Cogley allowed a small smile to touch his features. "Well played, General." The little lawyer gives Hammond a surprisingly sharp salute, then turns and follows the airman who is assigned as his escort.

Sergeant Harriman clears his throat softly, and Hammond glances over to the door where the sergeant is standing. "Well, we've got ninety hours, Walter. Let's hope it's enough time. Send Colonel Markus and Colonel Andrews to my office, please."

"Yes, sir."

"Arrange accommodations for Mr. Niles and his companions at a local hotel, and then have them escorted off the base."

"Yes, sir!"

"I won't be available for any communication from Niles or his group." Hammond pauses with a slight smile. "Except maybe Mr. Cogley. Inform me if he calls."

"Yes, sir."

"How many teams do we have off-world?"

"Seven, sir."

"Notify them all to return home in the next six hours."

"Yes, sir."

"And contact the Alpha Site. I want to talk to Colonel Ross."

"Right away, sir." He turns to go.

"One more thing, Walter. Has Dr. Jackson left the base yet?"

"Yes, sir. I was notified fifteen minutes ago that he's gone."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Walter leaves the office, and George Hammond sits down at his desk and considers what will be the best way to use the next ninety hours.

**~0~**

The safe house is a chalet in the mountains, several miles south of the SGC. Maybourne's cell phone rings just as they are entering the house, and he moves away from the others to answer it. A few moments later he joins SG1 in the main room of the house.

"Dr. Jackson has left the Mountain, and is on his way here," he announces.

"That's good." Samantha sounds very relieved.

"Also, NID Director Niles has arrived at Cheyenne Mountain."

"That's not so good," Jack puts in. "I suppose that means General Hammond has been removed as head Stargate Command."

"Not yet," Maybourne says.

Jack frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree?"

"Yeah. Why?" A grin starts on Jack's face. "Don't tell me..."

"There's one of those in effect that prohibits any change of command at the SGC for four days after the President becomes unable to fulfill his duties for any reason. It was issued three years ago, shortly after Apophis came through the gate."

"Hot damn!" Jack exclaims.

"The idea is to make sure the Joint Chiefs have time to brief the incoming president about the Stargate before anything is done that affects it," Harry continues.

"Wait a minute," Samantha puts in. "Kinsey was in the Senate three years ago. Why didn't he know about this?"

"I have no idea," Harry admits.

"Those orders are usually issued quietly," Jack says. "And the gate wasn't on Kinsey's radar yet. If he wasn't in attendance when the vote came up, he might have missed it. In fact, I doubt if the Congress even knew what they were voting on. It's like an Executive Order—only more so. They'd be pretty much rubber-stamped by Congress."

Samantha gives her CO a surprised glance. "You seem to know a lot about it, sir."

"It's in the military history classes at the academy. You took the same ones I did, I expect."

"It sounds a little shady," she says.

Jack rolls his eyes. "It's Congress, Carter. What isn't?"

"Good point, sir."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**As far as I know, the 'Joint Presidential and Congressional Decree' that I used so blithely in this story does not exist, and is my own invention. However, I imagine a clever lawyer or politician could find something in the Constitution to justify powers like that on the part of the Executive and Legislative Branches. The 'implied powers' that have been given the President over the years, and are now accepted without a thought, are truly extensive.**

**Also I was careful to say this Decree is seldom used. **

**Virtual kudos to all of you that know who Samuel T. Cogley is.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something up, and don't really have time to do more.**

**Thanks always for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So very sorry it has been so long since I posted to this story. Real Life interfered. **

**I hope everything is well with everyone out there, and that there are some people still willing to read my story. **

* * *

**From Chapter 4**

General Hammond takes pleasure in his next pronouncement. "Under the condition that the President is deceased, incapacitated, or in any other way unable to exercise the responsibilities of his office, no changes may be made in the command structure of the SGC for at least four days from the time that such conditions are declared. That means for the next three days and eighteen hours you have no power to relieve me, or to interfere in any way with the functioning of this facility."

Niles' face reddens with fury. "You're lying! There is no such order!"

"Oh, indeed there is." Hammond picks up a paper which is on his desk and offers it to Niles. "Read for yourself."

As Niles appears momentarily incapable of movement or speech, one of the men who had entered with him steps forward. "May I see that? My name is Samuel T. Cogley. I'm an attorney for the NID." He is a small man, with a face lined with worry, and blue eyes bright with intelligence. He takes the paper Hammond is extending, puts on a pair of reading glasses which he finds in his pocket, and begins to read the paper carefully.

"Give me that!" Finally recovering himself, Niles steps forward and reaches to snatch the paper from Cogley's hand.

The little lawyer evades him handily, and continues to study the paper in his hand. At length he raises his head and confronts Niles. "It appears that the General is correct, Mr. Niles. This is an official copy of the order he just described to you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At the safe house;

The cell phone in O'Neill's pocket rings. He takes it out and checks the caller ID. "Says it's Daniel calling."

"Answer it, Jack," Maybourne says.

Jack presses the button. "Daniel?" he says cautiously.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"It's me."

"What's going on, Jack? They insisted I take this car, but the driver won't take me home, and then he hands me this phone and says to check out the speed dials, and there you are, and so's Sam and Teal'c..."

"Daniel! Stop. The driver's bringing you to us, but we'll talk when you get here."

"But, Jack..."

"Ack! Stop talking, Daniel! Hang up the phone! We'll explain when you get here."

"Uh..."

"Good-bye, Daniel," Jack says pointedly.

"Uh, okay... good-bye, Jack."

O'Neill waits until he hears the click ending the call before he hangs up his phone. He blows out his cheeks in a long breath. Carter and Maybourne are grinning. Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

**~0~**

Samuel T. Cogley stares out the window in the sitting room of the hotel suite where the NID group from D.C. are housed. From here he can see the lights of downtown Colorado Springs. Behind him, he can hear Director Niles on the phone with Kinsey. Having just broken the news about the Joint Decree regarding the Stargate, Niles is now pacing back and forth across the room, managing only an occasional 'Yes, sir' or 'No, sir' against the tirade that the Acting President is pouring into the phone. For a full five minutes the diatribe continues, then suddenly ends as Kinsey apparently slams down the telephone on his end.

Cogley glances over his shoulder. Niles is staring at the phone with his mouth open; his face is red and sweat is running down his forehead and cheeks.

Finally Niles lowers the handset and presses the off button. "He ordered me to find a way to neutralize the decree, and take command of the SGC."

"That can't be done," Cogley says. "And I'm sure we won't be allowed back on base until the time is up."

"Are you certain there's no way around this?"

"Mr. Niles, the legal steps to even challenge a Joint Decree would take longer to put in motion than the waiting period. My professional advice to you is to sit back and enjoy the time off."

Niles narrows his eyes at Cogley. "Kinsey wants it done _now_! There's got to be a way. We have other attorneys! I'll have you replaced!"

"By all means. Send for someone else if that makes you feel better." Cogley is unfazed by the threat. "Any reputable attorney will tell you the same thing."

Niles' face reddens even more, and he storms off to his room to contact all the legal experts he has access to.

Cogley watches him go, then returns to the window and resumes his study of the mountains.

Samuel Timothy Cogley is an eighth generation American. The first Samuel Cogley was born in Boston, to Timothy and Bridget O'Coigley, in 1756, less than a week after the couple arrived from Ireland in the American Colony of Massachusetts. Timothy was an impoverished farmer, who, along with many others like him, hoped to find a better life in the Colonies. In Boston he took up the trade of silversmith, at which he became reasonably successful, and earned a much better living than he had as a farmer.

Timothy's son Samuel was the first generation to drop the O' from the name and use simply Cogley. Samuel was also the first lawyer in the family. In 1784 he entered the newly opened Litchfield Law School, in Litchfield, Connecticut, one of the first law schools in the United States, where he studied under Judge Tapping Reeve, the school's founder.

From then until now, there have been eight generations of Samuel Cogleys, all of them being Attorneys at Law. And Cogley's son, the ninth Samuel, will be entering Yale Law School within the year. The Cogleys are one of the foremost families of attorneys in the country. It is anticipated that there will be Samuel T. Cogleys as members of the Bar for many generations to come.

In the lawyer's pocket his cell phone vibrates. Taking it out, he glances at the brief text. He is smiling slightly as he deletes it.

**~0~**

It is over half an hour before Daniel Jackson's car comes to a halt in the driveway of a mountain chalet. Daniel climbs out and reaches back for one of the cases he has brought along. The driver gets out and removes two others from the trunk of the car.

The door of the chalet opens and Maybourne appears. Daniel, who is halfway up the steps, stops and stares at the man. "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

"I'm right here, Danny." O'Neill appears behind Harry, and pushes the shorter man none too gently out of the way. "Come on in. We've got some explaining to do."

"Yes," Harry puts in with a smirk. "Welcome, Dr. Jackson. Do come in."

Daniel stares at Maybourne suspiciously, but does not move until O'Neill comes down the steps and takes the case from his hand. "It's okay, Daniel. Believe it or not, he's on our side."

Inside, Daniel greets Samantha and Teal'c with relief, and more than a little impatience. "What's going on?" he demands. "Jack, why couldn't you tell me anything over the phone?"

"Just being careful, Dr. Jackson," Maybourne says.

"We've got a foothold situation on our hands, Daniel," Jack tells him. "Only it's not at the SGC, it's in Washington."

**~0~**

"Sir, all of the SG teams from off-world are back on base," Harriman reports.

"Thank you, Walter," Hammond replies. "Any injuries or problems?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Once everyone has been checked through the infirmary, have the team leaders meet me in the briefing room. Say in one hour. Meanwhile, send Colonel Reynolds to my office."

"Yes, sir." Harriman closes the door behind him.

Just then the red phone on Hammond's desk rings. The general glances at it, unsurprised. He's been expecting this. He waits until the third ring to pick it up.

"Hammond."

The irate voice coming over the line is unmistakably that of Vice President Kinsey. "Hammond, what the hell is going on out there?! Why are you still in command? Where is Director Niles?!"

"I had Mr. Niles and his party removed from the base, Mr. Vice President."

"How dare you! I ordered you to stand down and give command to Niles!"

"I can't do that, sir."

"I'm your Commander-in-Chief! You have to follow my orders! Not some bogus decree!"

"That Decree insures that no hasty decisions can be made regarding Stargate Command, sir. And it binds me as well as you, to maintain the current command structure of the base for the next"—he glances at the countdown clock which Walter has set on his desk—"three days, sixteen hours and twenty-eight minutes..."

"Hammond, if you don't stand down right now, I will have you discharged and arrested, and the humiliation that will fall on your head will dishonor your family for generations!"

Hammond almost smiles at this dramatic threat. Kinsey sounds as if he is having a difficult time breathing, and this gives the general a certain amount of satisfaction. Perhaps Kinsey will have a stroke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vice President. I am unable to comply."

"Hammond—you'll regret this! I'll crucify you!" Kinsey shouts before he slams down the receiver.

"No regrets here," Hammond murmurs as he hangs up. "No matter what happens."

He looks up from his desk and sees Colonel Al Reynolds waiting in the briefing room. Raising a hand, he waves the colonel into his office.

**~0~**

Jack and Maybourne have just finished catching Daniel up on what has happened when Colonel Dixon and SG3 arrive at the safe house with enough pizza and sodas to feed a small army. The two SG teams and Maybourne settle down to eat.

Dixon has brought a message from Kelly Vale. "Major Vale has heard from the President's agent planted with the NID. He's been assigned as bodyguard to Hayes at Walter Reed. He says the President appears to be out of danger, but he hasn't had an opportunity to actually speak with him because Kinsey's men are always present."

"We need to get to Washington and find a way to get the President away from the NID," Samantha says.

"Yeah," Daniel agrees. "But how are we going to manage that? They'll be watching for us. As soon as they realize we've slipped through their fingers there'll be all kinds of searches going on. The minute we book plane tickets we'll be caught."

"No, Daniel. That's the easy part."

Daniel turned to Jack in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"All I need to do is get to the Southside bus station in Littleton. Everything we need is in a locker there. False identities. Disguises. Cash. With a little makeup we can get on any commercial flight for D.C." He glances at Samantha. "Mmm, Carter, you might have to dye your hair."

"Yes, sir," she says with a smirk.

Daniel just stares at Jack.

"I've been prepared for something like this for years, Daniel." He turns to Maybourne. "Unless you have a better idea, Harry?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you very much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate every one! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Previously, in chapter 5.**

"We need to get to Washington and find a way to get the President away from the NID," Samantha says.

"Yeah," Daniel agrees. "But how are we going to manage that? They'll be watching for us. As soon as they realize we've slipped through their fingers there'll be all kinds of searches going on. The minute we book plane tickets we'll be caught."

"No, Daniel. That's the easy part."

Daniel turned to Jack in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"All I need to do is get to the Southside bus station in Littleton. Everything we need is in a locker there. False identities. Disguises. Cash. With a little makeup we can get on any commercial flight for D.C." He glances at Samantha. "Mmm, Carter, you might have to dye your hair."

"Yes, sir," she says with a smirk.

Daniel just stares at Jack.

"I've been prepared for something like this for years, Daniel." He turns to Maybourne. "Unless you have a better idea, Harry?"

**XXXXXX**

**Safe house, Thursday, 1945 hrs. 3 days, 16 hr., 15 min. remaining**

"No. That sounds good," Harry replies, nodding at Jack. "Keep talking."

"Not much more to say," O'Neill says. "It's time to start doing something."

"So some one has to go to Littleton."

"That would be me," Jack says. "I've got the key."

"You're too recognizable. Every cop in Colorado, Wyoming and who knows where has your picture by now. You'd never make it."

O'Neill shoots Maybourne a highly insulted glare. "May I remind you just who is the black ops specialist here?"

Harry is not intimidated. "Nope. Not gonna happen. We can't take the chance. Somebody else has to go make the pickup. Dixon, you've got a pretty forgettable face."

"Shit... thanks a lot, Maybourne. You're a real flatterer. How could I refuse?" Dave Dixon grumbles good-naturedly.

"Take one member of your team with you."

"Okay. Garcia."

"Yes, sir."

"There's clothes in the bedroom closets. Find something nondescript," Maybourne advises

"How do we get there?" Dixon asks.

"There's a six year old Toyota in the garage out back. Most common car on the road according to some. Jack, what are they looking for?"

Jack is still glaring at Maybourne, but he takes a ring of key from his pocket and after a minute's search extracts two and hands them it to Dixon. "The Southside Station in Littleton. It's on Centennial. Go in the west entrance and there's a wall of lockers just to your left. The one you want is number 149. It's in kind of a sheltered corner about ten paces from the entrance. There are two cases in there." He points to the correct key. "The second key is to another locker near the east entrance, on the opposite side of the building. Number 311. Also two cases. You should enter separately and each take a locker."

"Okay," Dixon says.

"There's a Conoco gas station on Fremont, a block south of the bus station. Pull in there and one of you walk the rest of the way, while the other fills the tank. Pick a place to meet after you get the cases."

"Got it," Dixon agrees.

"It'll be dark by the time you get there so there'll be less chance of being seen."

Dave nodded. "Anything else we should know?"

"That's about it. Just don't get caught."

Dixon grinned. "We'll do our best. Right, Joe," he added to Garcia.

"Yessir, Colonel."

**Stargate Command, Thursday, 1950 hours.**

"So, Colonel Reynolds, you are now the acting Second in Command of the base," General Hammond tells Al Reynolds as he finishes briefing him on what has happened.

"Yes, sir," Reynolds replies. His mind is going over the information that his CO shared with him. Hammond himself doesn't know exactly where O'Neill is at this moment. President Hayes is incapacitated and being held by the NID. Kinsey is Acting President and now controls the NID. The SGC has less than four days to fix this.

Through the window they can see the SG team leaders gathering in the briefing room. Hammond gets to his feet and Reynolds follows suit. "Let's go tell them what's going on."

Hammond leads the way out of the office. The men assembled there stand as the General enters.

**Safe house. 2000 hrs.**

Dixon and Garcia emerge from the bedroom dressed in jeans, tee shirts and sneakers, with flannel shirts that they probably won't need since the night is warm. Both have ball caps pulled low over their faces.

"It's a little over an hour to Littleton," Maybourne says. "Keep an eye out. If you have any trouble call us. We'll decide what to do." He hands them a car key. "I'll show you the back door. The car has half a tank of gas, so you won't have to fake it at the gas station." He heads down the hall toward the back of the house.

"Good luck, guys," O'Neill says.

"Thanks, Jack. We should be back in about two and a half hours," Dixon tells him.

They watch the two men disappear down the hall after Maybourne. A few minutes later, Harry returns, and shortly they hear the sound of a car leaving the premises.

"We should get some sleep while we can," Maybourne suggests. "I'll show you all where you can bed down. I'll take first watch."

"I shall join you, Colonel," Teal'c declares.

"Not necessary," Harry objects.

"Nevertheless." Teal'c's expression says he won't be gainsaid.

"Fine," Harry agrees. "If you guys want to come with me..."

"I'll take next watch," O'Neill says. "Vic, you and Coco take third, Daniel and Carter, fourth. We'll let Dixon and Garcia sleep once they get back."

There are two bedrooms in the back and four more upstairs. Jack takes one of the ones downstairs. The others go up. He exchanges glances with Teal'c before he goes into his room. Teal'c will keep his eye on Maybourne.

Jack removes his shoes and lies down on the bed, pulling a blanket over him. Within five minutes he is asleep.

He wakes to the sound of low voices in the front room. Dixon and Garcia are back. O'Neill glances at his watch. 2240 hours. He walks out into the living room, and joins Teal'c, Maybourne, Dixon and Garcia. The cases are sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Any trouble?" he asks Dixon.

"Nope," Dixon says. "Went just like clockwork. We got held up for ten minutes on the way back because of an accident on the 25."

Jack pulls keys from his pocket and unlocks one of the cases. He checks over the contents; IDs and passports, cash, makeup kit, Beretta and ammunition.

Dixon counts the cash and whistles. "Wow. I'd say you're prepared, Jack. Are all the kits like this?"

"The IDs are different. One of them has a Ruger instead of a Beretta."

"Do you have more of these scattered around?" Maybourne asks.

"Here and there." He snaps the case shut again. "I can provide false IDs for SG1 and six more people with these kits. What's the plan, Maybourne?"

"We need to get to Washington," Harry says. "We can't all travel together, of course. And I think Major Carter should stay behind..."

"SG1 stays together," O'Neill interrupts. "Nobody stays behind."

"Jack! She's the most noticeable. She really stands out."

"She won't by the time I'm through with her. Not negotiable, Harry."

Maybourne shrugs in surrender. "All right. But you better know what you're doing!"

"The plan, Harry!"

"I'll get on the computer tonight and buy airline tickets. There are nine of us, so we won't be taking the same flights. I'll book us on at least three different ones. Some of us will leave from the Springs, some from Denver. We need to have a rendezvous point outside of DC. There's a safe house in Maryland that should be clear. I'll double check that."

"You get busy, then," O'Neill says. "Teal'c and I will stay on watch." He pointed to Dixon and Garcia. "You two get some sleep. Second door down the hall."

Dixon nods and the two of them go. Maybourne takes his laptop into the dining room to work.

That leaves O'Neill and Teal'c in the front room.

"I am perfectly capable of handling the watch, if you wish to get more sleep, O'Neill," Teal's points out.

"I'm good. We'll wake Sharp and Coco at 0100. That'll give me plenty of sleep."

"Very well."

O'Neill shuts off the lights in the front of the house. There is still some illumination coming from the hall and dining room. Teal'c takes a position near one of the front windows, and Jack moves silently down the hall toward the kitchen to check the back of the house. From the dining room he can hear the click of keys as Maybourne works on the laptop. The house is silent. Jack stands in the darkened kitchen and looks out through the back door, his eyes carefully noting the shape and substance of the shadows there so that he will recognize any change or movement.

**Stargate Command, Friday, 0000 hours.**

General Hammond's phone rings at midnight, just as he expected. He answers before the first ring is complete.

"Hammond."

"Barrett, General."

"Anything to report, Barrett?"

"The guards have changed. I'm on stand down at the moment. I still haven't had an opportunity to approach our friend, but there's been no disturbance or indication of a problem."

"Good. Keep alert, and watch your back, son."

"Yes, sir. Next check in, 0600."

"Roger."

**Safe house, 0045 hours.**

"I got the reservations," Maybourne says, joining O'Neill and Teal'c in the living room. "The first flight leaves the Springs at 0445. Three tickets. Two more out of the Springs at 0510. Two from Denver at 0650. Last two from Denver at 0730. The 0445 and the 0730 are direct. The others have stops, so they'll take longer. I need to be on the first flight to make contact."

"Teal'c and I will join you," O'Neill said. "Carter and Daniel will take the 0510. SG3 can split up between the last two. None of the seats are together, I assume."

"Two of those on the first flight are in the same row."

"You and Teal'c will take those."

Maybourne frowned. "Wait a minute..."

"You said they'll be watching for me most carefully. Better if I'm not with either of you—especially Teal'c since they associate the two of us." Jack smirked. "Besides, Harry. I don't quite trust you yet."

Harry glared. "Fine! We'd better get to work on those disguises."

**Friday morning, 0430 – 0740 hours. Airline departure terminals.**

The NID agents scanning the passengers departing from the Colorado Springs and Denver airports that Friday morning in July do not see anyone who resembles the well-known members of SG1.

In Denver they pay no attention to the old man with the bushy white hair and eyebrows, back bent with arthritis and leaning heavily on his cane. One of them even casually helps the old fellow lift his bag onto the scale at the ticket counter!

They do notice the large black Rastafarian with long dreadlocks and full beard, wearing colorful clothes and headband, who moves through the line smiling brightly, and speaks with a strong Jamaican accent! The agents exchanges derisive looks, and do not bother to hide their contempt.

At the smaller Colorado Springs airport, the mustached businessman, his black hair shorn very close to his head, in suit and tie, his glasses in his breast pocket, does not merit a second glance, as he walks with a small group of similarly clad business- and lawyer-types into the terminal.

One agent does let his gaze pass over the woman with mousy brown hair falling untidily into her face, with pale, almost colorless skin and tinted glasses that hide her eyes. But that agent looks at all the women he passes, no matter how unattractive! It crosses his mind that this one might have a decent figure under the ill-fitting gray skirt and white blouse, but there is no thought that this might be one of the people he is supposed to be looking for.

The rest of the travelers need only to dress casually and blend in with the other passengers as they board their flights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I've never been to Littleton CO, so I made up the street names and details. Hopefully that doesn't distract from the story too much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while since I worked on this story. Things got kind of busy with me—work, kids, health, stuff like that. Life's going smoothly right now, so I've had a little time to indulge in writing. Hope all of you out there are healthy and happy!**

**Thank you for reading and for all of your kind reviews!**

**~From the previous chapter...**

The NID agents scanning the passengers departing from the Colorado Springs and Denver airports that Friday morning in July do not see anyone who resembles the well-known members of SG1.

In Denver they pay no attention to the old man with the bushy white hair and eyebrows, back bent with arthritis and leaning heavily on his cane. One of them even casually helps the old fellow lift his bag onto the scale at the ticket counter!

They do notice the large black Rastafarian with long dreadlocks and full beard, wearing colorful clothes and headband, who moves through the line smiling brightly, and speaks with a strong Jamaican accent! The agents exchanges derisive looks, and do not bother to hide their contempt.

At the smaller Colorado Springs airport the mustached businessman, his black hair shorn very close to his head, in suit and tie, his glasses in his breast pocket, does not merit a second glance, as he walks with a small group of similarly clad business- and lawyer-types into the terminal.

One agent does let his gaze pass over the woman with mousy brown hair falling untidily into her face, with pale, almost colorless skin and tinted glasses that hide her eyes. But that agent looks at all the women he passes, no matter how unattractive! It crosses his mind that this one might have a decent figure under the ill-fitting gray skirt and white blouse, but there is no thought that this might be one of the people he is supposed to be looking for.

The rest of the travelers need only to dress casually and blend in with the other passengers as they board their flights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

**~Maryland safe house; Friday, 1200 hours (D.C. time). 3 days, 3 hours remaining.**

The safe house, located on Monroe St. in Lakewood, Maryland, sits in a wooded cul-de-sac, just five minutes off the Beltway. The residents of the house, a couple in their forties named Joseph and Marian Williams, are both employees of an obscure intelligence organization, a branch of the Secret Service—informally called Harry's Boys, since it was created during the administration of Harry Truman—which answers only to the President and his designated representatives. The Williams' primary assignment is the maintenance of the safe house.

From the outside the house appears as ordinary as dozens of other houses in this middle-class neighborhood—and should any of their neighbors visit, that is exactly what they would see. It is the basement of the house which is extraordinary. Somewhat larger than the apparent footprint of the house, it is two levels deep, and contains a meeting room, sleeping quarters, bathroom and shower facilities, kitchen, storage rooms and an armory.

First to arrive is Maybourne, having taken a cab from the airport to an address several blocks from the Williams' house. Once the cab disappears down the street, he picks up his duffle bag and walks the rest of the way.

O'Neill takes a taxi from Reagan Airport to the railroad station, where he changes clothes in the men's room—losing the bushy white hair and eyebrows, and putting on large sunglasses, and an Irish flat cap pulled low over his forehead. From there he takes the Metro out to the Lakewood station, which is only a couple of blocks from the safe house.

Teal'c arrives soon after Jack, having also divested himself of his disguise, and replaced it with casual jeans, tee shirt and leather jacket as well as a Redskins cap.

Daniel and Sam come along as a couple about an hour after Jack and Teal'c, driving a rental car they picked up at the Baltimore airport, using the false identities that Jack provided them.

By noon, the members of SG3 have joined them and they are gathered around a conference table in the meeting room discussing plans of action. There are boxes of pizza on the tables and bottles of water and soda. Everyone digs in hungrily.

"Harry, what have you found out from your contacts?" O'Neill wants to know.

"Kinsey's tightened the net around Hayes," Maybourne begins. "Apparently he's aware that SG1 has slipped through his fingers. Word is he's also furious about not being able to get control of the SGC. He threatened Hammond with arrest if he didn't stand down and surrender command."

O'Neill smirks. "I'm sure George was quivering in his boots."

"The report from Barrett this morning said the President is supposedly unconscious. Barrett believes he's actually being kept sedated."

"There's gonna be a whole shitload of people on trial for treason when this is over," O'Neill growls. "What's the plan? Can we just move in and take Hayes away from them?"

"Too many guards," Joseph Williams points out. "The NID has that section of the hospital completely locked down. And an all-out assault could endanger too many innocent people."

"We're talking about the welfare of the President of the United States here," Jack points out. "Possibly even his life. We may have to risk collateral damage." He looks around at those assembled, ending with Maybourne. "Well?"

"You won't get an argument out of me, Jack. What are you thinking?"

"There are eight of our teams lying low in Colorado, waiting for orders. I suggest we send them some."

"Bring them here?" Dixon asks.

Jack nods. "I was thinking about it on the flight out. There's nothing they can do there. And I don't know of a better assault force. Whatever we decide to do, we're going to need backup. And there's no question of their loyalty."

Joseph Williams frowns. "The President's standing order for Harry's Boys is to minimize civilian casualties."

"The more trained personnel we have, the better our chances of keeping civilian casualties to a minimum," Jack points out. "And our teams are the best trained in the service."

"Jack," Daniel interrupts. "Don't you think we should try and find a peaceful way to do this?"

"If you've got an idea, Danny, I'm all ears," Jack says shortly. "Just don't forget we're on the clock, here. And I don't think the NID is gonna just let us waltz in and bring him out."

"But we should at least try to negotiate a solution," Daniel persists. "Too many innocent people around..."

Jack was shaking his head. "Y'know, I really don't think that's the case, Daniel. They've got Hayes completely isolated, and I think anybody around him is bound to be in on this. Why would they have it otherwise? Somebody could get very suspicious if they discovered the President was hidden in their ward, don't you think?"

"But can we take that chance..."

"Can we take a chance on leaving Hayes at the NID's mercy?" Jack snaps. "What if they plan to kill him, and say he had another stroke or something like that! My bet is that Kinsey aims to make his position as acting president a permanent one!"

The people at the table glance around at one another, and it is Teal'c who speaks.

"I believe you are correct, O'Neill. There is little advantage for Kinsey as long as PresidentHayes lives."

"I agree," Dixon says. "And as long as Hayes is isolated, Kinsey could have him killed at any time. I think the SG teams are our best bet. Including SG1 and SG3 we would have an assault force of forty people."

O'Neill looks at Williams. "Can you outfit that many?"

Williams nods. "Yes."

"And if we bring 'em out, we'll need quarters. Can you handle that?"

Again Williams nods. "We have several safe houses in the area."

"Good. Dave, get hold of Kelly. Have her arrange for the SG teams to be flown out here ASAP."

"Tell her to get in touch with General Hall at Peterson, let him know what's going on," Maybourne adds.

Dixon nods and leaves the table, stepping into an adjacent room as he takes out his cell.

O'Neill turns to Williams again. "How many of your agents do we have at our disposal?"

"As many as we need," Williams assures him. "This agency has the authority to draw from others if needed. But I recommend we use Secret Service people. They're the most loyal to the President."

"Sounds good," Jack says. "Find out how many we can count on and have them stand by."

Williams nods agreement.

"Do we have anybody on the inside besides Agent Barrett?" Samantha asks.

"We have several agents undercover with the NID, but only two others involved in this operation," Maybourne says. "So far, Barrett's in the best position to keep us informed."

"We need somebody to reconnoiter the hospital," Jack says. "And we need plans of the wing where they're keeping the President. Also is there any way to get some of our people into the hospital as staff members?"

"Shift change late tonight is probably the best time to get someone in there." Marian Williams speaks for the first time. "That's the first shift of the weekend, and there are always new or part time people who aren't well-known."

"Are there agents who could pass as medical personnel?" Samantha asks. "I could probably pass as a lab tech in a pinch."

"They'd know you," Maybourne objects.

"They didn't recognize me at the airport," she points out. She runs a hand through her now-brown hair. "The color change and the glasses, scrub off the make-up—that seemed to work fine."

"You wear make-up?" Jack says, feigning shock.

"Ha ha," she smirks.

Daniel rolls his eyes, Harry bites the inside of his cheek.

"It's a good idea," Jack agrees, growing serious. "You, too, Daniel. You fade into the woodwork pretty well when you want to. You could pose as a psychologist." He graces Daniel with an evil grin, then turns to the Williamses. "What about some others people?"

"I'm sure we can find others," Marian says, glancing at her husband, who nods. "I'll get on it right away."

"And I'll get the plans of the hospital," Williams adds. "I also have someone in mind to check out the area."

"Good," Jack says. His glance goes around the room and halts on Major Sharp. "Vic and I will go with them. Can you get us outfitted with communication devices and unobtrusive clothes?"

"No problem," Williams nods. "I'll contact the agent who'll take you, and he should be here in an hour or so." He and his wife get up to leave.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go, Jack?" Maybourne asks. "They're gonna be on the alert."

"I gotta see the layout myself, Harry. Don't worry. They won't spot me."

Dixon comes back into the room just then. "Kelly says she'll contact the teams and General Hall right away. She suggested that she let General Hammond know what we're doing."

"She still on?" Jack asks. When Dave nods, he holds out his hand for the phone. "Hey, Cailín, this is Jack O'Neill."

She laughs at the old nickname. "Hey, Jack. Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's it going?"

"Things could be better right now. Dave says you want to update our friend under the mountain about what we're up to. I think that's a good idea."

"I'll do it, then." Her voice becomes very serious. "You and your teams be safe, Jack."

"You, too. Be sure to give Hammond my best. Bye, Kel." He hands the phone back to Dixon. "Vic and I are going with one of Williams' agents to scope out the hospital. Williams is also gonna get us plans of the place. The rest of you should get some sleep. We'll be going over those plans in just a few hours."

The group breaks up then. Most of them head into the sleeping quarters to rest. Jack disappears into a bathroom with one of his cases. When he emerges twenty minutes later Vic Sharp and Maybourne stare at him for several moments. Sharp barks a laugh. The red wig hangs shaggily over O'Neill's forehead and down the back of his neck. The shape of his face has changed subtly—filled out by inserts in his cheeks. Make-up has given his skin tone an unhealthy sallow look. His slouch makes him seem two or three inches shorter. The only thing unchanged is the alert look in his dark brown eyes—then he lowers the lids and a stranger is standing there.

"Do you think this will do, Harry?" O'Neill asks with a smirk.

**XXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**~From the previous chapter...**

"I'll get the plans of the hospital," Joseph Williams tells O'Neill. "I also have someone in mind to check out the area."

"Good," Jack says. His glance goes around the room and halts on Major Sharp. "Vic and I will go with them. Can you get us outfitted with communication devices and unobtrusive clothes?"

"No problem," Williams nods. "I'll contact the agent who'll take you, and he should be here in an hour or so." He and his wife get up to leave.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go, Jack?" Maybourne asks. "They're gonna be on the alert."

"I gotta see the layout myself, Harry. Don't worry. They won't spot me."

Dixon comes back into the room just then. "Kelly says she'll contact the teams and General Hall right away. She suggested that she let General Hammond know what we're doing."

"She still on?" Jack asks. When Dave nods, he holds out his hand for the phone. "Hey, Cailín, this is Jack O'Neill."

She laughs at the old nickname. "Hey, Jack. Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's it going?"

"Things could be better right now. Dave says you want to update our friend under the mountain about what we're up to. I think that's a good idea."

"I'll do it, then." Her voice becomes very serious. "You and your teams be safe, Jack."

"You, too. Be sure to give Hammond my best. Bye, Kel." He hands the phone back to Dixon. "Vic and I are going with one of Williams' agents to scope out the hospital. Williams is also gonna get us plans of the place. The rest of you should get some sleep. We'll be going over those plans in just a few hours."

The group breaks up then. Most of them head into the sleeping quarters to rest. Jack disappears into a bathroom with one of his cases. When he emerges twenty minutes later Vic Sharp and Maybourne stare at him for several moments. Sharp barks a laugh. The red wig hangs shaggily over O'Neill's forehead and down the back of his neck. The shape of his face has changed subtly—filled out by inserts in his cheeks. Make-up has given his skin tone an unhealthy sallow look. His slouch makes him seem two or three inches shorter. The only thing unchanged is the alert look in his dark brown eyes—then he lowers the lids and a stranger is standing there.

"Do you think this will do, Harry?" O'Neill asks with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

**~Cheyenne Mt. Friday 1030 hours (Colorado time). 3 days 2 ½ hours remaining~**

General Hammond raises his head at the knock and sees Harriman standing in his open door.

"Yes, Chief."

"Major Vale is on line 1, sir."

"Thank you." Hammond reachesfor the phone. "Hello, Major."

"General. How are you, sir?"

"Waiting for good news, Kelly. What can you tell me?"

"I spoke with our friends in Maryland, sir. They all arrived safely. The Colonel sends his regards. He requested that the eight free teams be scrambled to his location as soon as possible. That's being arranged as we speak."

Hammond nodded. "Sounds good."

"General Hall heard from his contact. Nothing has changed since last night's update."

"All right. Thank you, Kelly. Stay in touch."

"Yes, sir. And you're welcome."

Hammond hangs up the phone, and almost immediately it rings again. "Yes, Walter?"

"Sir, you said to let you know if Mr. Cogley called. He's on line 2."

"Thanks, Walter." He presses the button. "This is Hammond."

"General. This is Samuel T. Cogley."

"Mr. Cogley. What can I do for you?"

"Perhaps I can do something for you, sir."

Hammond frowns. "I don't understand."

"Check your email, General." The soft tick on the line tells Hammond that the lawyer has hung up.

He stares at the phone for a moment, then drops the receiver in its cradle and turns to his computer. He doesn't even bother to wonder how Cogley got hold of his email address.

Bringing up his mail account he scans the list of new messages. The third one down is from sender ' .' He opens the email. There is no message, simply a highlighted link. Hammond clicks it and is taken to a website entitled 'Patriots' where another highlighted link indicates a voice recording.

Hammond pauses for only a moment before clicking this second link.

It is obviously a recording of a telephone conversation, and Hammond recognizes the first voice as Vice President Kinsey.

Kinsey; "Are we all set?"

"Uh... No, sir." The second voice is NID Director Niles.

Kinsey; "No?! What do you mean—no!"

Niles; "Hammond produced a copy of a Presidential Decree forbidding any change in command of the SGC for at least four days."

Kinsey's next words sound like he is strangling; "What! What decree? I don't know of any decree!"

Niles sounds scared to death; "It's a joint Presidential and Congressional Decree, sir. Issued by Hayes' predecessor..." His voice trails off.

There is a charged silence on Kinsey's end of the line for several seconds. "That's impossible! There's no such thing! What did Cogley say?!"

Niles' voice is almost a whisper; "He says it can't be broken, sir."

For the next few minutes the Vice President's furious tirade allows for no comments from Niles, but gives Hammond a certain amount of amusement. Kinsey's final words are an order to find a way to break the decree.

Hammond cannot hold back a chuckle as the Vice President hangs up.

There is a break and then the sound of a phone dialing, and then ringing.

The answer comes on the third ring. "Abbot residence."

"This is Director Niles. Let me speak to James Abbot."

"One moment, please."

A few moments later a man's voice comes on, gravelly and deep. "Yes, Director."

Niles; "We have a situation here. I need you to come to Colorado Springs."

Abbot; "What's the problem?"

Niles; "I'll explain when you get here." He gives the name of his hotel and room number, and then hangs up.

The recording ends there.

The General frowns for a moment and then calls for Walter, who appears immediately.

"Find out what number was dialed in the second part of that recording," Hammond directs him. "I want to know who James Abbot is."

"Yes, sir."

**~Maryland safe house; Friday, 1400 hours (D.C. time). 3 days, 1 hour remaining~**

The agent that Joe Williams brings in is introduced as Max. He is a young man, very serious and focused. Along with O'Neill, Dixon, Sharp, Maybourne and Williams he stands at the conference table where the map and plans of the U.S Military Medical Center are spread out on the surface. The other members of SG1 and SG3 have retired to sleeping quarters.

"The President is not being held in the main hospital complex," Max begins, indicating those buildings. "He's in one of several facilities located across the Rockville Pike from the main buildings." He points to the highway, and the group of twenty or thirty buildings located opposite the Medical Center. His finger rests on one of them near the center of the group. "This is the Geriatric Medicine Institute. He's here."

"How many patients are usually housed there?" O'Neill asks.

"Only a dozen or so. The rest is a research facility." Max indicates the western wing of the building. "The patient rooms are in this section. Research labs are in the main building. The President is in a room on the second floor, above the main lab. No one else is housed up there."

"So they've isolated him from the other patients," Maybourne comments. "That's good for us. How many civilians working in that building?"

"Approximately one hundred and sixty. Most of them are scientists."

"Is the place staffed 24/7?"

"Not fully. The night shift is smaller. On weekends there's the actual medical staff, for the patients they do have. As for researchers...it depends on what they're working on, I suppose. Average weekend staffing is about twenty-five percent."

"And it's Friday," Jack comments. "Looks like good timing. Now I need to see the place in person. Can you get me inside?"

Max nods. "Yes. You're going in to visit a sick uncle. His name's Wallace Granger. He has no immediate family, only a few nieces and nephews who visit now and then. The only risk would be if one of the relatives were there at the same time, and then you could pretend to be in the wrong room. Not that you're going to stay in the room very long," he adds.

"I'm surprised they haven't banned visitors entirely," Maybourne comments.

"That would upset some of the regulars, and there are a few. Some of them might complain to the hospital administration. They don't want any more attention focused on them than necessary."

"What are visiting hours?" Jack asks.

"1300 til 1900." Max replies. "But most visitors show up between 1530 and 1700. After work. I think we should go in about that same time. We won't draw as much attention."

"Sounds good."

"We'll aim to get there about 1600," Max continues. "We'll leave here at 1530."

Vic Sharp glances at his watch. "That's a little over an hour from now."

"Okay," O'Neill agrees. "I'm gonna stretch out on a bunk for a while. Call me ten minutes before you want to leave."

Max nods his agreement.

Jack heads down to the lower level where the sleeping quarters are located. From Williams' description of the place he knows there are six rooms with four bunks each. The first two doors are closed, so he quietly moves on to the third, which is part way open. In the light from the hall, he can see that someone is on one of the lower bunks, but the others are unoccupied. He goes in quietly. Closing the door behind him and finding his way in the dark, he sits on the empty lower bunk and takes off his shoes, then stretches out on the bed and closes his eyes.

_**He is back on P7Y-909, where Apophis is building his new, cutting-edge battleship. The armbands have fallen away, and Carter is trapped behind the force field. As Jaffa approach rapidly behind her, he is desperately trying to break down the barrier. "Run!" she cries. "Go!" But he only renews his efforts to free her. He sees the Jaffa raise their staff weapons. She dodges the first blast and it explodes against the force field, but the second Jaffa is firing his weapon and she hasn't had time to regain her balance. The discharge strikes her full in the back, flinging her body against the force field, and for a second they are eye to eye, with the fracturing field between them. "Carter!" he yells, as her features crumple and her body slides helplessly toward the floor... "Nooo..."_

**~0~**

Samantha opens her eyes, pulled from a light sleep by someone speaking her name. She lies still for a moment, listening. From nearby comes the sound of restless movement, and then the low, anguished cry of, "Carter... nooo..." Sitting up, she reaches for the small lamp beside the bed and switches it on. In the low light she sees the restless sleeper in the nearby bunk. She's recognized O'Neill's voice of course. He is obviously caught in the grip of a nightmare. Quickly she throws off her blanket and moves over to sit on the edge of his bed, reaching out to touch him.

"Colonel!" she calls softly.

He comes awake with a startled grunt, lunging up to a sitting position and grabbing the hand that is on his arm.

"Sir."

In the dim light of the lamp she can see that his eyes are open, unfocused. "Carter?" he whispers, unbelieving.

"Yes, sir."

His grip tightens on her wrist. "What..?"

"You called me."

He shakes his head, trying to dispel the remnants of the dream. "Sorry...?"

"Are you awake?"

"Carter?" he says again, and shudders at the memory of watching her die.

"Yes, sir." She puts her free hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

He stares at her hand for a moment and then raises his head to look into her eyes.

It's as if they are staring at one another through the force field once again. All of Jack's feelings are open and raw on his face, plainly there for Samantha to read. Her breath hitches as understanding dawns, and her own expression fills with tenderness and longing.

Abruptly he hauls her into his arms and holds her tight. She gives a faint gasp of surprise, but then her arms are around him just as tightly. Her hands clutch his T-shirt and she can feel his warm ragged breath on her neck.

"You died..." he whispers hoarsely. "They killed you."

"No," she denies. "I'm fine. I'm right here." She pulls away enough to reach up and take his face between her hands. "Jack! I'm fine!" she whispers forcefully.

She leans in and kisses him gently, keeping her lips soft on his until she feels him respond. When he deepens the kiss, she opens to his tongue and allows her own out to explore carefully. She slides one arm around his neck and slips her fingertips down the back of his collar, tenderly stroking his warm skin.

A knock on the door drives them abruptly apart.

"Jack?" Dave Dixon's voice comes through the door.

Jack has to clear his throat to answer. "Yeah, Dave. I'm up. Thanks."

"Okay. Ten minutes." Footsteps retreat down the hallway.

They sit still, staring at one another for a few moments.

"What's happening?" Samantha asks finally.

"We're going to do some recon on the building where they're holding Hayes."

"Should I come?"

He shakes his head. "No. If we decide to send you in as a substitute later on we don't want you being recognized. They're holding him in a research facility on the hospital grounds. Not as many people work there. Somebody might notice."

"Okay." She strokes his cheek, allowing her hand to linger for a moment. "Be careful."

He catches her hand and kisses the knuckles. "I will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I will try to do better after I return from a trip next week.**

**Thank you for your interest and your patience!**

**XXXXX**

**Previously...**

Abruptly Jack hauls her into his arms and holds her tight. Samantha gives a faint gasp of surprise, but then her arms are around him just as tightly. Her hands clutch his T-shirt and she can feel his warm ragged breath on her neck.

"You died..." he whispers hoarsely. "They killed you."

"No," she denies. "I'm fine. I'm right here." She pulls away enough to reach up and take his face between her hands. "Jack! I'm fine!" she whispers forcefully.

She leans in and kisses him gently, keeping her lips soft on his until she feels him respond. When he deepens the kiss, she opens to his tongue and allows her own out to explore carefully. She slides one arm around his neck and slips her fingertips down the back of his collar, tenderly stroking his warm skin.

A knock on the door drives them abruptly apart.

"Jack?" Dave Dixon's voice comes through the door.

Jack has to clear his throat to answer. "Yeah, Dave. I'm up. Thanks."

"Okay. Ten minutes." Footsteps retreat down the hallway.

They sit still, staring at one another for a few moments.

"What's happening?" Samantha asks finally.

"We're going to do some recon on the building where they're holding Hayes."

"Should I come?"

He shakes his head. "No. If we decide to send you in as a substitute later on we don't want you being recognized. They're holding him in a research facility on the hospital grounds. Not as many people work there. Somebody might notice."

"Okay." She strokes his cheek, allowing her hand to linger for a moment. "Be careful."

He catches her hand and kisses the knuckles. "I will."

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

**~Cheyenne Mt., Friday, 1300 hours (Colorado Time). 3 days remaining~**

Harriman appears in the open door between the briefing room and General Hammond's office. "Sir."

Hammond nods. "Come in, Walter. What have you got?"

"Sir, James Abbott, the man you asked about, is an attorney in Washington. He's the retired senior partner of Abbott, Lyon &amp; Lee. From what I could find out he still controls the firm, from the sidelines, so to speak. I called Major Davis in D.C. He says Abbott now only represents a very select group of D.C. politicians. Vice President Kinsey is among them. Abbott's expertise is the Constitution."

"I see." Hammond replies. "Presumably, Director Niles is calling on him to try and break the Joint Decree regarding Stargate Command. Thank you, Walter."

**~U.S. Military Medical Center Complex, Bethesda, Maryland. Friday, 1600 hours. 2 days, 23 hours remaining~**

They don't park near the Geriatric Institute, instead Max drives on to another section of the huge medical complex. He points out their target as they drive past. Two blocks away he enters a large parking lot, with buildings on three sides, and parks the car near one of the exits.

O'Neill glances at his watch. "1606," he says. "I'll need about half an hour to get inside and take a look around. Vic, you take the outside of the place. Pay attention to the neighboring buildings, too. Look for places they might post guards, or anything that could help us. Watch yourself. If you think you've been spotted, leave the area."

Sharp nods. "Okay."

"The entrance to the patients' wing is at the west end of the building," O'Neill continues. "Once I get past the reception desk, the plans show a stairwell at the far end of the corridor, and it looks like there's access to the second floor where Hayes is being held."

"Unless they've blocked off the doors, there should be," Max agrees. "There will probably be guards in the stairwell, though."

"I'd expect so," Jack says. "But there's a side corridor that leads to the main research labs. If I can get to it, I may find a way in." He turns to Sharp. "We'll go separately. You go first, Vic. We'll meet back here between 1640 and 1700."

The other colonel nods and reaches for the door handle. "Good luck." He checks to make sure there is no one nearby, then climbs out and walks casually away from the car.

"I'll follow a few minutes behind you," Max says. "I may be able to distract the guards and give you a chance to investigate."

"All right. Just don't make it too obvious." Jack checks his disguise in the sunshade mirror, ruffling up the wig a bit, then takes a pair of dark-framed glasses from his pocket and puts them on. He looks out to make sure Vic is gone, then opens the door. "See you later."

Jack goes in a direction that will allow him to approach the Geriatric Institute from a different angle altogether. After walking between two buildings, he crosses another parking lot and heads for the entrance of the Institute. He walks with a seemingly reluctant slouch, keeping his gaze down toward the ground, but in his peripheral vision he is taking in details of the buildings and installations around him. There are several people in sight, in parked cars, standing casually near the building, or walking across the lot. Some of them are undoubtedly guarding the area.

He approaches the steps several paces behind a middle-aged woman who is walking briskly. She pulls the door open without hesitation and steps inside. At the entrance Jack pauses, as if having second thoughts about going in. Through the glass doors he can see the reception desk, with a nurse seated behind it, speaking to the woman who has just entered. After a moment the woman walks past the desk and enters another door beyond. To the left of the door are two men seated on chairs against the wall. They appear to be reading magazines, but Jack can tell by the tilt of a head that at least one of them is keeping his eye on the room.

A uniformed security guard stationed at the door beyond the desk watches the red-headed man approach the entrance, looking as if he'd rather be any place besides here. A reluctant visitor, the guard thinks—one who hates hospitals. He observes the man as he pauses outside, his face drawn into a frown, then with a long sigh, he makes up his mind, and opens the door. Inside, he stops for a moment, looking around uncertainly. He shoves his hands in his pockets and slowly approaches the desk.

The nurse looks up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi." The newcomer doesn't meet her eyes. "I'm... um... here to see my uncle?"

"Is your uncle a patient?" she asks.

"Yeah. He's... uh... this is the Geriatric place, right?"

"That's right. What's your uncle's name?"

"Granger. Wallace Granger. My cousin said he's in room 109, I think?"

"Yes." She picks up a pen and pad. "Have you visited before?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Give me your name, please."

"Paul Harris."

She writes it down. "Mr. Granger's room is the next to last one on the left, down the corridor. Through there." She indicates the door behind her.

"Thanks," he says. "Um... is there a time limit for visits?"

"Visiting hours end at seven. Just don't tire the patient out."

"Thanks," he says again. He looks at the door and the guard blocking it. "Right through there?"

"That's right."

He nods and gives her a half smile, then moves cautiously toward door. The guard steps aside and pulls it open for him. At first the visitor appears confused, but then he thanks the other man and walks through into the corridor. He doesn't hear the door close behind him and glances back. The guard is standing there, watching him. He turns and keeps walking. After a moment, the door hisses shut.

The hallway is silent and deserted, but as Jack continues he can hear soft voices coming from the rooms he passes. He checks the room numbers, and almost at the end finds room 109. Opening the door, he steps in quickly.

There are two beds in the room, one of them is empty; an elderly man is lying in the second. He appears to be asleep. Jack remains beside the door for several moments, then pulls it open a crack and looks down the corridor. There is no one in sight except the guard's back in the window of the door at the end of the corridor. Jack is about to step out of the room when the man in the bed speaks.

"Who's there? Is that you, Billy?"

Jack stops. "Ahhh... no," he says without turning. "Sorry. I got the wrong room."

"Well, who are you?" the old man demands querulously. "What are you doing in here?"

Jack turns around. "I didn't mean to bother you, sir. I made a mistake."

"Why did they send you in here? I'm calling the nurse..."

"That's not necessary, sir," Jack says hastily. "I'll leave. I'm going." He opens the door wider and steps quickly into the hall.

"Don't come back!" the old man shouts behind him.

Jack hurriedly closes the door behind him and looks around. At the end of the corridor is the doorway into the stairwell. He quickly crosses to the door and opens it, stepping inside. If the old man calls the nurse, and complains, he knows he's in big trouble. For several minutes he waits, but there is no disturbance, no one approaches room 109. Finally he relaxes and turns to survey the stairs.

The steps are a typical switchback, and go up only one floor. There is a window at the landing. Under the upper flight is another door. Jack checks it quickly and finds a supply closet. He turns and heads quietly up the stairs. In the landing he pauses. From there he can see that the door to the second floor is closed, and through the inset window he sees the backs of at least two guards. _No way in there._ Silently he retraces his steps back to the main floor.

In the corridor are three people, walking in the direction of the exit. He waits until they have disappeared into the reception room. From the doorway he scans the corridor and locates what he thinks is the door into the side hall which leads to the labs.

He works his way along the hall toward the main part of the building without seeing anyone, until he finds himself in the large main labs of the facility. From the hallway he surveyed the labs. There are a dozen or so people working there, and he stays back out of sight. In a nearby closet he finds white coats like the scientists wear and grabs one and puts it on. When he emerges into the lab, no one pays him any attention at all. He moves around the perimeter of the lab, taking in the details of the layout, until he finds another stairwell, and carefully climbs to the second floor. Again there are guards at the upper doors.

Okay, he thinks. So we can be pretty sure that's where they're holding the President. Once more he retreats quietly to the ground floor... and then stops short. A woman is standing in the doorway to the stairwell. She is in her thirties, with dark hair pulled back in a loose knot and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a lab coat, like the one he has on.

"Who are you?" she demands in low voice.

"Um..." he begins.

She points to the name tag on his coat. "I know you're not Dr. Solomon."

"No... I'm not. Miss...?"

"I'm Dr. Rae Brenner. _I _work here. Now who are you?"

"Name's Harris. I was called in to cover for somebody who's sick."

Her eyes narrow. "Dr. Solomon isn't sick. I'm his associate—he'd have let me know."

"I didn't realize I'd grabbed a coat with a name tag."

Brenner appears supremely unconvinced. "Are you one of _them?_" she accused.

"Them?"

Her eyes flick toward the stairs. "The men upstairs. The ones that came in yesterday."

"No," he says quickly. "No, I'm not. I was just curious about what's going on."

She still looks suspicious, and starts to say something more, when they are distracted by the sound of a door opening above them.

Jack moves quickly to put himself between Brenner and the stairs, as a man appears on the landing. He's dressed in a suit, and has a gun in his hand. "What are you doing there?" the man demands.

Jack grasps Brenner's arm and moves her farther away. "Just taking a break," he says.

The man regards the two of them, how close they are standing, Jack's hand on her arm, and a knowing smirk grows on his face. His gaze lingers on Brenner's face and figure. The gun lowers. "Take your breaks somewhere else."

"Yes, sir," Jack replies.

The man turns and disappears up the stairs.

Jack urges Brenner out the stairwell door and around the corner away from the lab area. He stands still and listens.

"He had a gun," she gasps, shocked.

"Yeah, he did."

"You're really not one of them," she says in a whisper.

"Told you I wasn't." He's still holding on to her upper arms, and he looks down at her for a minute. "I'm leaving now. Don't say anything to anybody."

"Okay," she agrees.

"Get away from here as soon as you can, Brenner," he advises.

She draws a sharp breath. "What..."

"Don't ask questions. Just go."

She nods, staring into his eyes. "Okay."

He releases her, and she turns and flees, walking quickly around the corner back to the lab.

Jack waits for a count of ten, and then moves cautiously to the corner and looks around. The lab is quiet, with the white-coated people going about their business. He sees Brenner heading for a door marked 'Lockers.'

He works his way back around the perimeter of the labs, shedding the white coat as he nears the exit. A few moments later he is back at the door into the geriatric corridor. He opens it carefully, and seeing no one, steps out into the corridor.

It is quiet. He heads for the main doors, adopting a slightly nervous attitude. The guard turns when he pushes open the doors into the reception room.

"Did you have a nice visit, Mr. Harris?" the nurse asks as he passes her desk.

Jack fidgets, looks down. "Um... er. He was sleeping. I think I scared him when he woke up, so I figured I'd better leave."

"We'll check on him," she says comfortingly. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Thanks," he mumbles, still staring at the floor, and makes a beeline for the exit.

He maintains his posture until he has the corner of a building between himself and the exit, then straightens and heads for the parking lot where he left Max. He did not see the agent inside the building, but he knows that doesn't mean he wasn't there.

Max is not at the car when he reaches it, but Vic Sharp is leaning against the back fender. "Any luck?" he asks as Jack joins him.

"Definitely something going on upstairs. Door are guarded. A man with a gun spotted me."

Sharp's eyebrows go up. "Trouble?"

"I think I took care of it." He describes what happened.

Vic chuckles. "Geez, Jack. Trust you to find the women!"

Jack rolls his eyes.

Max arrives a few minutes later and the three men climb into the car.

"The guard in the reception room was really curious about you," Max says. "He kept looking through the windows into the hall. I managed to distract him with questions. I now know more about the Geriatric Institute than I'll ever need."

"Anything useful?"

"Just general information."

"What about you, Vic?" Jack asks

"I found something interesting," Sharp tells them. "I went up to the fourth floor in one of the nearby buildings. There's a chopper pad on the roof of the Institute. That's probably how they brought Hayes in."

"And how they plan to move him," Jack guesses. "We might use that to our advantage."

"You mean take him out that way ourselves," Max says as he starts up the car. "It's definitely something to consider."

They pull out of the parking lot and head back toward the highway.

**TBC**


End file.
